


Mating Call

by FreyaLionheart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, Choking, Emotional Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Polyamorous Character, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaLionheart/pseuds/FreyaLionheart
Summary: Estinien may have gotten rid of Nidhogg, but certain traits still linger...including a need to mate.
Relationships: Mentioned WoL/Thancred, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Mating Call

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about getting railed by a partially transformed Estinien and here we are.

“Come, Nidhogg. We are needed.”

Red aether swirled around him as he dived downward into the cerulean pipeline. The chaos erupted soon after as the air filled with shouts from panicked imperial soldiers. He stared down and a small smile graced his lips as he stood his lance upright.

“You’re welcome, boy.”

Narrowing his eyes, he heard the command to fire and remained standing. The shots fired through the air and he tilted his head in slight amusement. In older days, he could have been offended, but wasn’t the case now. He was more relaxed. Not laid back or unguarded by far, but was still watching. He always was.

“My lance has slain far stronger beasts,” he remarked before smiling again. 

The commotion allowed him to leap away in his normal fashion and he soared through the air before a scent caught his nose. His nose twitched at the smell and he scoffed. It was normal to smell her here. They were here to liberate Ala Mhigo from the Empire and return it to its people. What wasn’t normal, however, was the sharp levinbolt like feeling that ran down his spine at the mere thought of her.

“Little rabbit,” he growled quietly.

A rumbling in his chest agreed and it made his eyes narrow as he looked towards the general direction of where she could be. His fingers twitched as he gripped his lance and headed in her direction. With his speed, it was only a matter of time before her fire colored hair came into his view. The only unusual part was that she was alone. 

Landing in front of her, he looked down at her smaller form as if inspecting her for injuries and nodded when he found her appearance acceptable. No fresh wounds. No blood for his lance today.

“Estinien,” she whispered. “I didn’t expect you here.”

Reika glanced up at the taller man and tilted her head slightly in confusion. She stepped back to take in his frame and new attire. It suited him. She decided she does indeed like him better without the helm. She could see his face.

“I had business.”

The rumbling of his voice drew her attention and sent shivers through her. A mail covered hand cradled the side of her face and she tilted her head to lean closer. His eyes were on her and for a brief moment, she noticed the flicks of red aether in them.

“And now?” She asked quietly, unsure if she wanted to hear him say that he was leaving again.

“That’s completely up to you, little rabbit. My time is my own.”

She didn’t hesitate and reached up to press her lips to his. Even as a Viera on the smaller side, he still towers over her, but her heels allow her to reach him without additional work. His lips were chapped against her own and his face was rough as usual. She would teach him to moisturize properly and take care of himself, but now? Not now. The growl that escaped him didn’t go unnoticed by her and neither did the shift of his hands to her waist. He pressed against her and his fingers tightened around her. Swallowing her gasp, he seized the opportunity to deepen their kiss. His chest burned with a fire he was unfamiliar with and suddenly it felt like he was drowning.

_Claim. Mate. Breed_

She pulled away from him to breathe and stared at him with glazed eyes. His grip made her want to crumble into submission and she tried to catch her breath. She rested her hands against his armored chest and she hummed quietly in approval. Her stomach clenches with his unspoken promise and she decided that maybe she deserved a little break.

“Maybe we should go somewhere else, unless you want people to find the Warrior of Light in a compromising position.”

A rough laugh passed his lips and he tilted her head back gently with a free hand. "My lance would be through them before they saw anything, but I’d much rather spend that time with you instead of burying a corpse."

Reika stifled a laugh and shook her head at him with a sigh. “How romantic. You can’t solve all your issues with stabbing people. Let us quit this place before you change your mind, though.”

* * *

Shirogane was as beautiful as ever and she never imagined Estinien would have chosen to stay. Being from Ishgard, she thought that he would pick somewhere cold. As if sensing her questions, Estinien closes the door behind him and places his lance against the wall.

“No one would think to look for me here,” he shrugged.

Reika smiled and sat her lance next to his own before taking a tour of his area. It had a cottage feel to it and was certainly quite clean considering the man before her. She looked up at him and nodded in approval, earning a huffed laugh from him. He removed his armor and finally stretched when the last of it had fallen to the floor with a hard clang. She watched as his arms reached above his head and she glanced down to catch a glimpse of silver hair beneath his navel and quickly looked away. Her ears twitched at the groan he released and she looked back to see him peeling his shirt off. His chest was just as she remembered and her hands twitched to touch and trace his scars. 

“My eyes are up here.”

She blushed and cleared her throat in embarrassment. The smug smile on his face made her ears twitch and she pouted before folding her arms to look away.

“Tease,” she muttered.

“I’m going to bathe,” he tilted his head down the hall. “You’re welcomed to join...if that suits you.”

Shedding his pants, he glanced down at her before smirking and heading down the hallway. Reika stared after him, still in shock even though she already knew that nudity didn’t bother him. She stared at the muscles in his back and her eyes wandered down to his backside. Even if he relinquished the title of Azure Dragoon, he continued maintaining his form and it showed. Reika shrugged her shoulders and stripped herself of her clothing before following him. Poking her head in, Reika blushed at the sight of him leaning against the back of his tub with his eyes closed. As if sensing her, he tilted his head towards her and opened his eyes. Dark red irises stared back at her and he merely smiled at her before beckoning her with her index finger.

“Come here, little rabbit.”

She blushed at the change in his voice and felt like she lost control of her body. Her limbs moved on their own as if she was in a trance and before she realized it, she was standing on the outside of the tub with his gaze fixated on her. His eyes roamed along her exposed skin and admire the scars across her body before he reached his hand out to help her in. The hot water instantly weakened her and she relaxed against his chest before looking upwards to face him. Her hand gently touched his cheek and she pondered for a moment before asking, “Can I wash your hair?”

“Very well.”

Estinien maneuvered them to where he’s situated between her legs with his back to her chest. His hands rested on her thighs and he felt her running her fingers through his hair to probably untangle it. He growled quietly at her soft fingers and tilted his head forward to let her work with his messy strands. Having her fingers in his hair felt like small levinbolts down his spine and the feeling went straight to his cock. His hand traced patterns on her skin as she gently tipped his head back to wet and lather his hair.

“Relax and let me take care of you,” she whispered into his pointed ear and hummed quietly when he followed her instruction.

His chest rumbled in need and Estinien could feel the dragon fighting to take over. Instincts claws at him to mate and breed, but he wanted her to make that choice. He wanted her to say yes, but he didn’t deserve that. A growl passed his lips as her nails gently scratched at his scalp and he leaned his head back more for her. His cock twitched and he forced himself to ignore his growing need.

_Claim. Mate. Breed_

Reika watched him and her eyes trailed downwards before biting back a groan and returning her focus to his hair. While this was her idea, she would have been lying if she said she didn’t have ulterior motives. She wanted him. The searing pain in her stomach confirmed what she already knew. Her heat was starting.

“I’m going to wash this out now. Cover your eyes for me.”

She heard the shaking in her voice and cleared her throat before pouring the water along his hairline and rinsing out the soap. A contented sigh left his lips and she smiled warmly before wrapping her arms around him and kissing his ear.

“See, that wasn’t so bad was it?”

“Nay,” he rumbled. “It wasn’t displeasing.”

“Good. Now sit up so I can wash your back.”

Heat pooled between her thighs when he listened to her and she bit down on her lip at the water rolling down his back. She traced the scars with her fingers and pressed her lips to them. Pulling back immediately, she blushed and turned her face away in embarrassment.

“I-I’m sorry,” she stammered. “I should have asked…”

“Do it again.”

Reika looked at his back again and nodded before she ran her fingers along his scars again. She felt the rumbling in his chest and continued exploring his skin. Her smile widened as she finally reached for one of his soaps and lathered a small washcloth before running it along his back in small circles. Her ears twitched at his groan and she continued her ministrations. 

It was a rare sight to see him so unguarded and her chest tightened at the feeling. Her hands shook softly and she moved the cloth along his lower back before moving it around to his chest. She didn’t rush washing him. It was an excuse for her to explore and actually pamper him in a way. Her unused fingers splayed themselves along his abdomen and she swallowed the lump in her throat before opening her mouth.

“Estinien, can I—“

“Yes.”

Estinien’s muscles tensed when the hand on his abdomen brushed against his engorged cock and he hissed when soft skin finally wrapped around him. He felt her lips along the scars on his back as her hand slowly stroked him from bottom to top and her thumb swept across his weeping head. A choked moan left his lips and he felt her smile against his back. 

His hand wrapped around hers and squeezed gently in a plea for her to increase the pressure. He helped her learn the pace and grip he needed and let his head fall back against her shoulder when she caught on and didn’t need him to guide her. His chest rumbled in approval and his hips jumped into her hand. 

“More,” he rasped, hips jerking in time with her movements.

Reika giggled softly and leaned forward to brush her lips against his skin as she squeezed harder and pumped faster. She nibbled his neck and felt him throb beautifully in her hand so she did it again and again and again. Her thumb ran along the tip and worked before her other hand came beneath and cradled his testicles. She heard him snarl and nipped at his neck as he twitched in her hand before he spilled onto his stomach and her hand with a roar. Her hand pumped him through and she kissed his flushed skin as he lost himself to her touch with twitching hips.

“Doesn’t it feel good to have someone take care of you?”

Estinien grumbled something about her being right and she chuckled in his ear before cleaning him off. For some reason, her shoulder felt comfortable and he didn’t want to move, but there was no way they could stay in the water. Lifting his head slowly, he finished cleaning himself off and stood to step out of the dirty water. He wrapped a towel around his hips and turned to help her out of the water. His head swam with the thoughts he tried to stifle, but with her heat starting, the thoughts seemed even louder.

“Estinien, your eyes…”

He pulled another towel and proceeded to dry her without answering. He already knew what his eyes looked like. If the consistent rumbling in his chest was any indicator, he knew. He needed her, but he couldn’t just take her. He didn’t want to do that to her because his instincts said so. 

“Please,” she whispered, placing a hand against his cheek. “I need you, too.”

Reika could feel the heat getting worse and her face flushed with need. She rubbed her thighs together to try and relieve the pressure, but she made it worse. The fabric of the towel rubbed against her nipples and she suppressed a groan as she tried clenching her thighs again. Her eyes caught the flare of his nostrils and looked at him pleadingly. Before she could ask again, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the attached room. Her nose twitched at his smell and she felt her mouth water.

Estinien kneeled to lay her on the bed and her towel fell open. His jaw clenched and he watched her carefully, wanting to take, but also wanting her to lead. Her body was completely bare to his eyes and he watched her blush as he leaned back on his knees to take her in. 

Her eyes were on his as she tried not to squirm beneath his gaze. His normal ice blue eyes have specks of red and scales are forming on his forearms. When his mouth opened, she saw the glint of his fangs and it caused the heat to worsen in her belly. The hands on her thighs have small claws and she shivered when he began to run them along her skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

_Claim. Mate. Breed_

Estinien smothered a snarl in his chest as his nose picked up her scent again. Her heat was strong and his dragon roared. The feeling in his chest turned to a rumbling growl that he cannot suppress and he leaned forward to hover over her..

“Little dragon,” he growls thickly, “I plan to have my fill of you.”

The air of the room filled with creaks of the protesting wood beneath them. His silver hair hung over his shoulder as she pulled and cradled his cheek in her hand. Her other hand traced his ear and she smiled at the sound she managed to pull from him. The moonlight illuminated his features and she could not stop looking at him. Her hips shifted upwards to draw him in and she arched against him with a gasp. 

“Patience,” he whispered. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

Reika huffed in annoyance and pushed her lips out to pout. Before she could protest, she felt the draconic ridges of his cock rub against her and she shuddered. Further down, she felt swelling against his base and she wrapped her legs around him. She never felt it before, but she can’t stop herself from rubbing against it. She groaned and shifted her hips to grind harder but Estinien’s hands clamped down on her hips to hold her in place and he bared his fangs at her. A chuckle escaped him and he rubbed the indents of her hips with his thumbs. His eyes were dark and he kept his gaze on her. He finally understood the draconian instincts that lay dormant. He knew what they wanted and it bled into him. 

“You have no idea what your smell does to me,” he rasped. “I want to take you. Claim you. _Breed_ you.”

He nipped the skin at her neck for emphasis and pushed against her, earning another gasp. Finally, he let up and kissed his way down her stomach. He paid attention to the scars on her skin as she did to him and felt her hands in his hair. Her scent permeated the air and he leaned forward to inhale where her scent was the strongest. His mouth watered and his chest tightened, but he reigned in the string need. Giving her no warning, he pushed her knees to her chest and licked a stripe from the bottom of her opening to the top, pausing to flick his tongue against the already swollen bud. The hitch in her breath made him smirk and he did it again.

“Estinien…” Her hands reached down to his hair and gripped the wet strands between shaking hands as he lapped at her like a dehydrated man. 

Reika’s voice bounced off of the empty walls of his small escape and he growled his approval against her. His strength kept her pinned and he retracted the claws on one hand to moisten his finger. Tracing her labia, he hummed in satisfaction at her reaction and slipped a finger in to immediately feel her clench around him. His lips closed around the protruding bud beneath her lips and his tongue danced across it while his finger focused on her opening. Her thighs shook against his strength and she gasped as he slipped another finger in. 

His fingers probed and stretched her before curling them to drag and pull at her frontal wall with slow and deliberate strokes. The hands in his hair pulled harder and her pleas filled his ears, but he couldn’t give her what she wanted just yet. She was not ready for what he had in store. Her sounds filled his ears and his chest swelled with pride knowing that they are for him and only he could pull them from her. His dragon roared at him to take her, but he didn't want to hurt her. He can’t hurt her, but Fury her smell. Her voice. Her taste.

“Estinien, I--”

Before she could warn him, her stomach tightened and she fisted her hands in his hair as her body shook with the force of her orgasm. Her thighs quivered and he didn't stop. His fingers pressed harder against that spot as he suckled and she whined in protest at the stimulation. She cried out his name with a broken sob and shivered in his hold. It was too much, but she wanted more of it. She needed more of it, but he pulled away. His fingers slowed to a gentle stroking motion as his other hand moved to lift her leg.

“Shh,” he whispered. “I won’t make you wait anymore.”

Her mouth fell open and he merely smirked at her while rubbing his head against her soaked opening. She watched the aether swirl around him in a blood red hue. The color of his dragon, she realized. He must have noticed it as well because his aether started to retreat in surprise at it, seconds before he did, but then she moaned and pushed her hips closer, holding him to her, and the snarl torn from his throat is less man than dragon.

Estinien let his instincts take him and sheathed himself in one thrust, his hips flush against the back of her thighs. His chest rumbled with pride at her choked scream as she stretched to accommodate him and towered over her, placing his hand by her head to hold himself up. He heard her gasp as he pulled back and felt her twitching around him before he hilted himself again with a growl.

_“Mine.”_

Reika’s ears flattened in submission as her body burned from the inside and she couldn’t help but whimper his name. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she felt the bumps and draconic ridges developing further on his cock with him buried deep inside, stretching her even further. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him deeper and felt his knot stretching her even more. Her eyes caught the darkening of his aether and the pull of his lips as his fangs poked through. The red in his eyes spread even more and she felt his claws in her thighs, pulling her to him with each thrust of his hips. 

For a brief moment, the moonlight hit him enough where she saw the sweat beading on his forehead and dripping from the edge of his nose and felt it fall onto her chest, breasts bouncing with every thrust of his powerful hips. His teeth gritted and his jaw tightened against the force of his thrusts. Long strands of his hair tangled at his neck and his shoulders strained with effort as he pinned her legs wide for maximum access. She gripped his arms and cried out his name at the new angle and he growled in response to her. Keeping his hands braced on either side of her head, he angled himself and bared his fangs.

Her eyes caught scales forming on his arms and along the rest of his skin as she held him tighter. The scales rubbed against her legs as she tightened them around his waist and her ears twitched at the sound of the sheets tearing beneath his claws. He forced his knot into her with every thrust, almost bruising her with his grip and the strength of his aether that roiled around them. The room was quiet aside from the wet slapping of his hips, and a low, faint growl as he tried to hold back the most feral of his instincts.

“Estinien…” His name fell from her mouth in a whimper as he buried her into his bed with no sign of slowing down. The only acknowledgement she received was a growl and the tightening of his fingers. She felt his back tense with every push and her eyes squeezed shut at the pressure in her belly. It was too much for her and not enough at the same time.

“More.” A demand.

Her breath hitched at the change in angle and when she opened her eyes, his face was taunt and his pupils were blown wide. Red irises locked onto her and she clenched in pure submission. Before she noticed it, his aether surrounded them and her own collided with him. The bed creaked in protest as his hips continued their brutal motion and she tilted her head back to offer her neck to him. Her skin felt like it was on fire and she felt him bruising her skin with each pass of his claws, but she wanted it. She needed it.

As if understanding, Estinien stared down at her and clenched his teeth at the sight of her neck. He didn’t want to bite her. He didn’t want to do that to her. His chest tightened in fear and before he had the chance to back away, her hand was on his chest. His movement slowed and he pressed his forehead to hers. She felt his arms shaking as he held himself back from his basic instincts. His fear mixed into his aura and she pressed her lips against his. She knew what he wanted and she knew why he fought it, but she just wanted it to be her.

Pulling away, she cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled at him. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and she held him closer with her legs. She saw his internal struggle and ran her thumb along his cheek to wipe a stray tear.

“Don’t be scared,” she whispered. “I promise I’m with you. We’re with you…”

He growled and tilted his head into her hand. His eyes softened and he nuzzled the palm of her hand before pulling away to look at her. A smile graced his lips and he kissed her palm before pulling out of her. She whined in protest and he rubbed the insides of her thighs with his clawed thumbs.

“Estinien, no,” she pleaded. “Please, I need…”

His eyes darkened at her plea and his thumbs pressed into her thighs. He felt his mouth water at the sight between her legs and his chest tightened with his instincts at the forefront. “Turn over,” he growled out. 

Reika slowly shifted herself to her stomach and his hands were on her immediately to lift her into position. Before she could get her arms under her, he hilted himself again and she keened in joy. Her back arched and she closed her eyes at the new angle, meeting him thrust for thrust. He felt even deeper than before and his hands were on his shoulders to hold her in place as his brutal pace started again. He leaned forward to nip at her ear with his fangs and the result made him snarl. He felt her squeeze him tightly and her scream echoed against the walls of his room as she shattered in his arms.

“Gods, Estinien!”

Her arms shook and she struggled to hold herself upright as her orgasm tore through her without mercy. She barely heard him snarl and suddenly her back was exposed to the cool air again as he gripped her hips tightly. His fingers pressed hard enough for bruises to form and his face twisted when she twitched around him again. The knot at his base swelled and he listened to her cry out from the stretch, but she didn't say the word that would make him stop. He was close, but he would be damned if he didn’t make her come again.

“Little rabbit,” he rasped, barely human. “What do you need?”

He felt her shaking against him and glanced down to admire the rippling of her skin as he slapped his hips against her backside. A growl escaped him and he pulled her up until her back was against his chest.

“Harder,” she begged. “My neck... please. Estinien, please.”

“I never could deny you…”

With a chuckle, he eased her down to the bed and flipped her onto her back again. She lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders and he pressed her knees to her chest. Her eyes crossed when he penetrated her and the swelling of his knot stretched her each time he pushed back in. His name fell from her lips in broken sobs and he growled in response. Estinien reached a hand up to her neck and flexed his claws before gently squeezing. His chest rumbled when her eyes rolled back as she tightened around him and he knew he was nearing his limit.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the hand around her throat tightened and his hips snapped against her with force. She jerked in his grip and he laughed darkly, pushing her knees further into her chest.

“That’s it, little rabbit,” he growled. “Cum for me. Scream.”

Reika’s head felt light and the fire in her lower belly worsened as the ridges of his cock slipped and rubbed against her walls. Her mouth fell open and she gasped as she arched further into his touch. She traced the scales on his arms and he leaned his head back before bringing his other hand to gently rub her swollen nub. 

“Estinien, I’m cumming! Please, I—“

Her voice broke as she squeezed her eyes so tightly that tears fell from the corners. Stars floated behind her eyelids and she gasped for air when he released her throat. Before she could focus her vision on him, he groaned out her name and she felt him throbbing inside of her. She leaned her head back and turned slightly to give her neck to him again. 

_Claim our mate_

The rumble of his chest caused Estinien’s hips stuttered as he hilted himself one last time before his own orgasm slammed into him. He roared and leaned down to sink his teeth into her, snarling as she rippled around him again in another climax. He gripped her hips tightly as he pumped ropes of hot cum into her and the knot at his base kept it from leaving her. He didn’t bother to stifle her scream and hissed when her nails dug in and raked down his back.

Pulling his teeth from her neck, he licked and kissed the wound as she sighed contentedly beneath him. Her arms and legs felt weak and she kept them wrapped around him to hold him close, but she no longer felt the scales. She hummed and cradled him as close as she could, keeping him against her breast to soothe him through his orgasm. He remained quiet and she felt a wetness against her breast and stroked her fingers through his hair. She knew he was crying and she just soothed him with her touch.

“Why? Why did you let me do that to you?” His voice was quiet against her as he trembled in her arms. He was back to himself and she could feel him pulling away from her emotionally. 

“Because I love you, grumpy dragon.”

His shoulders shook with silent laughter and he looked up at her to see her smiling. It wasn’t something he was used to. Estinien only knew to be shunned and stay in the shadows, but he now wanted to walk with her in the light.

“I am not grumpy,” he retorted, gently nipping at the skin of her breast.

Reika yawned softly and let her limbs fall to the bed so that he could pull out of her. She groaned quietly at the tenderness and the bed dipped under his weight as he went to the bathroom and returned with a wet towel. She winced as he cleaned between her legs gently and along the numerous scratches left by his claws. She watched him close his eyes and ponder briefly before opening them and continuing. 

Once he finished tending, he cleaned himself off and tossed the cloth to the floor. He gently lifted her from the bed and set her on the chair near the window. Before she could ask what he was doing, she watched him remove the sheets and fetch clean ones. Her eyelids grew heavy with sleep and she hummed quietly as they slid closed. “Estinien, cuddle with me~”

Before he could answer her, he looked toward her and saw her eyes close. Scoffing, he finished changing the sheets and picked her from the chair. He gently laid her on the bed and relaxed next to her, pulling the sheets up to cover her body and she snuggled against him with her back to his chest and a contented sigh. His hand drifted across her stomach and settled in place. It would be silly of him to have a hope for _that_ of all things. He wanted to be with her even if he didn’t deserve her.

_Thank you, Reika..._

The sounds of light snoring pulled her from her unconscious state and she rolled over to try falling asleep again. Her mouth twisted in a grimace at the soreness between her thighs and she smiled warmly, remembering the night before. The Estinien from last night wasn’t the one she always knew. He was warm and vulnerable and it hurt her to her very core. Even if his instincts drove him to mate, beneath that was a tenderness she had only seen in Thancred.

Thancred.

Her chest tightened at the thought of him and she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears from flowing. She remembered the day like it was yesterday. He told her to take everyone and run while he stayed behind with Y’Shtola to hold off their enemies. When they had finally escaped, she remembered looking back, seeing an explosion and then the walls caved in. Her heart sank and she swallowed her fear to get everyone to safety. Then...then she broke down.

“Did I hurt you?”

The voice was muffled against the back of her neck and she opened her eyes. Of course he was awake. Gods, she couldn’t hide anything from either of them. Her mask in place, she shuffled slightly and sighed before turning to lay on her back. She felt his arm slide around her stomach and he kissed her shoulder.

“No,” she said quietly. “Just lost in thought.”

“Do you regret it?” _Do you regret saying yes to me?_

The words were unspoken, but she knew what he really meant. Reika smiled warmly before pressing her lips to his. That wasn’t it at all, but she knew he would think that. Even after last night, he was still scared and of course there was no way she could blame him. He was worried. Pulling her lips away, she raised her hand to gently stroke his cheek with her thumb and his fingers traced patterns along her side.

“Never,” she whispered. “You’re stuck with us now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join [us](https://discord.gg/aB66jau).


End file.
